A wide variety of devices may access computer networks and download information, such as web pages, audio files, and video files. Generally, these devices include computers and handheld devices, such as mobile phones and wireless e-mail devices, which may receive a streaming digital content, such as video and/or digital files. Often, an advertisement is included with the selected digital content to generate revenue for the providers of the selected content and/or for the network service providers. As such, delivering the advertisements or other unselected content and the user selected content without noticeable differences between the delivery of the advertisements and the content may enhance user satisfaction.